When supplying an animal with food, it is often desirable for the food to be made accessible to the animal at any time over an extended period. Depending on the environment, this can lead to problems. These problems may include the tendency of the food to dry out, or to become stale, or that it becomes contaminated by flies, dust or splashes. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide the food with a cover, which can easily be removed when the animal wishes to obtain access to the food.
Cats, for example, often prefer to leave food for future consumption, and they may be very particular about the condition of the food when they decide to eat.
An animal feeder will be described below, by way of example in illustration of the invention, which is economic, simple to operate, and easily cleaned. Furthermore, although it is particularly suitable for domestic animals, which are typically sensitive, it is also suitable for livestock, and attractive for use in some wildlife applications.